The customary security bar presently in use extends across the face of the door, so that a thin object may be inserted between the door and facing, lifting the bar out of its seat, or an intruder may apply pressure to the door, tearing the bar seats out of the door casing. It is an object of this invention to provide a bar that may be placed in security position inside of the building and which may be quickly and easily removed and stored out of the way from the inside of the building, and that will not be dependent upon screws mounted in the door facing to resist an intruder, but rather will cause inward pressure applied against the door to be applied to aid in preventing the opening of the door.